The Adventure of Kaffine Kid
by rachz09
Summary: Kiffine Kid is almost like any other god, yet she is not.
1. How it all begain

It was during Zeus' rule that the gods were creating many new thing. What they did not know was that what they were going to create was going to change their lives forever.

Bubble, Bubble, Bubble, Bubble, Bubble, KADOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!

"No you were not supposed to put that there, it goes over there" yelled Athena. "No it doesn't" yelled Ares. "Move over Ares, you are hogging all the space" said Apollo. All the other gods nodded their heads and said "MOVE"!!!!! Ares looked at all the other gods who were wearing a doctor/mad sciencetist look. "Fine" mumbled Ares, "oops" he whispered. All heads turned toward him and seemed to grow twice their size. "What did you say?" growled Athena. "Nothing" said Ares.

All of sudden a bubble starts forming and appearing everywhere. "Wh-wh-wh-what i-is g-g-go-go-go-going o-on" stuttered Aphrodite. That was when they noticed that the bubbles were all going to one spot. After a few seconds, that felt like minutes to the gods, the bubbles turned into a girl.

The girl was wearing a white skirt with a red shirt, that had bubbles on it. Her shoes were some scrappy red high heels. She also had long blond hair that was put up in a high ponytail.

"Hi" she exclaimed to the god. "My name is Kaffine Kid" she said with a huge grin across her face. "Why helllooo" said Apollo with a lecherous grin on his face. "If you don't mind me asking, what are your powers?" asked Apollo. "Oh I don't mind" Kaffine Kid said with a flick of her hand. " I have the power to control bubbles and make people thirsty. Oh yeah the bubbles on my shirt are my symbol" she replied.

This was when all the gods surrounding Kaffine Kid, who were asking her questions, realized that life on Mt. Olympus was never going to be the same again


	2. Chapter 1: Coffee? What’s that?

Chapter 1: Coffee? What's that?

Brrrrrrrrr, who turned down the heat? Kaffine Kid asked. "GOOD MORNING KAFFINE KID !!!!!!!! Screamed Apollo. "Whaaaaaa, what are you doing her Apollo, at..................1:00 p.m." said Kaffine Kid looking at her clock. "Well I came to see if you were up, and you are" said Apollo while giving Kaffine Kid a hug. "What are you doing Apollo, get off of me" screamed Kaffine Kid. " I-I'm so-sorry K-Kaffine Kid" said Apollo, while trying not to cry. "Oh I'm sorry Apollo. I didn't mean to yel at you. I only yelled because I just woke up. My mind is not functioning yet, and you were in my bubble" said Kaffine Kid. "Its ok Kaffine Kid, you know you should find a solution to this problem" said Apollo. "That's it!!!!!!!!!! Thanks Apollo". Said Kaffine Kid while giving him a hug.

"Hmmmmm, now this goes there. This one goes here. Oh yeah I can't forget this one" mumbled Kaffine Kid. She was in front of a big lab table. The table had a bunch of tubes, that had a bunch of different colors in them. Some of them were bubbling and smoking.

"I have it!" exclaimed Kaffine Kid. " Now all I need is a test subject. Who do I go to.......ummmmm I know I'll go to Zeus." Kaffine Kid said.

"Hello Zeus, you look tires today" said Kaffine Kid." I am. You try to be the king of all the gods and not be tried" said Zeus. "I know what you need. You need something that I like to call COFFEE!" said Kaffine Kid. "Hmmmmmm this is good. Were did you get this?" asked zeus. "You like it? I just invented it". Said Kaffine Kid. " Really? You should make more!" said Zeus.

"You know what Kaffine Kid, you should send this coffee stuff to the humans. They act like you do in the mornings" said Apollo. "You know what Apollo you are right. I should and I think I will" said Kaffine Kid.

To this day human still drink coffee, to wake up in the mornings.


	3. Chapter 2: Love is Blind

Chapter 2: Love is Blind

"Boy today is a lovely day" exclaimed Kaffine Kid while she was walking through a meadow of flowers. "Man, I whish Persephone was here with me right now. She would love to see all these flowers here." said Kaffine Kid. "Plus she could tell me, WHAT KINDS OF FLOWERS THEY ARE!!!!!" "Ergggggg that's so frustrating." Kaffine Kid yelled. Why hello Kaffine Kid how are you doing today?" asked Apollo. "AAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Kaffine Kid, while jumping about two feet in the air. "Apollo don't do that. You scared the crap out of me." Kaffine Kid replied. "Oh I'm sorry Kaffine, I didn't mean to scare you." replayed Apollo. "That's ok Apollo, its not like you meant to scare me" said Kaffine Kid, who had gone back to looking at the flowers and she missed the guilty look that had slipped onto Apollo's face. "Ye Yeah I didn't mean to scare you." Apollo sais. "So do you need something Apollo" asked Kaffine kid? "Ummmmmmm......yeah....well I heard that you were down here, and I know that you would like to know what kinds of flowers you are looking at, sooo I brought you a book that tells you what kinds of flowers they are" said Apollo, who was blushing bright red. "Really, thank you so much Apollo" said Kaffine kid. Then Kaffine Kid moved and gave Apollo a hug. Apollo turned so red, that a tomato would be jealous.

The next day

"Hi Kaffine Kid, I didn't know that you were going to be at the coffee-shop" said Apollo. "What are you doing here Apollo, I didn't think you drank coffee" asked Kaffine Kid? "Oh no, I drink coffee all the time. " replied Apollo, while sliding onto the other side of the booth. "Really, I didn't know that" said Kaffine Kid " You, so how did the flower searching go yesterday. Did the book go well? Asked Apollo? "Oh I haven't gotten a chance to look at it yet. Well you see, when I was on the field. I thought I heard something, so I went to go see what it was. It turns out that a fish was drowning, so I had to run to the nearest book store, and get a book on CPR. But when I got back to the river that he fish was drowning in , it was gone. So I spent a couple of hours looking for the fish, Then when I found hum, I have him CPR and saved his life. Isn't that amazing Apollo?" asked Kaffine Kid. "Uh yeah, that is amazing, but, um, kaffine kid, you know that fish cant drown right? Asled Apollo. "Hahahahahhah Apollo you're so funny! Of course fish can drown, why else did I have to give that fish CPR?" said Kaffine Kid. "Anyways, I was wondering if you need any help with the flower book that I gave you" said Apollo. "Yeah that would be great Apollo" replied Kaffine Kid. "Really that's great! Oh I mean that's cool. So how about we go and get some coffee and go over it" said Apollo. "Oh I'm sorry Apollo I can't right now. I have like a million of things I have to do. Plus I just had like three cups of coffee, maybe more." replied Kaffine Kid. "Ok, maybe another day then!" yelled Apollo at Kaffine Kids retreating back as she walked away from him.

The next day

"Boy is it hot today...I wonder......SWEET IT WORKS!!!!!yelled Kaffine Kid. "What works kaffine kid?" asked Apollo. "Oh hi Apollo, watch where you walk. I'm making me some eggs" replied Kaffine Kid. "Egg's???" "I hate burst your bubble Kaffine Kid, but this isn't a kitchen and it is 2:00p.m." said Apollo " Yup egg's". "See over there, I heard about when it is so hot, that you could cook eggs on the groung, and I wanted to see if it was true or not. It's true! See my egg's are cooking!" said Kaffine Kid. "Riiggghhhhhtttt, you might not want to eat those, since they are on the groung" said Apollo "Oh yeah" "We;; at least I know that it works" replies Kaffine Kid. "Anyway, I was thinking about you last night, and I heard that it was going to be really warm today. Soooo I made for you. I call it Coca-cola. See I even made the colors to match you, the red and white with bubbles." said Apollo. "Oh Apollo you shouldn't have, but since you did, let me see it." replied Kaffine Kid. She quickly drank all of the coca-cola. "That was really good Apollo, thanks" said Kaffine Kid. "Ummmm your welcome, um Kaffine Kid there is something I wanted to tell you". Said Apollo "Yeah?" replied Kaffine Kid. "I like you" blurted out Apollo. "I like you too apollo" said Kaffine Kid. "No, I mean I Likkkkkeeeee, like you" said Apollo. "I liikkkeee, like you too" replied Kaffine Kid while pinching Apollo's check. "Stop that" said Apollo while swiping at the hand. "That is not what I mean, I mean, I an in LOVE with you!" shouted Apollo. "Oh why didn't ypu just say so, I live you too Apollo" said Kaffine Kid while blushing and twiddling her fingers. "You never realized that I was trying to WOO you all this time?" said Apollo. "Ummmm no, is that what you were trying to do?" replies Kaffine Kid with a nervous chuckle. "Yes it was....soooo would you like to go out with me?" asking Apollo. "I would love to." replied Kaffine Kid.


	4. Chapter 3:I just can't stop loving you

Chapter 3: "I just can't stop loving you"

It was just like any other day on Mt. Olympus with Zeus doing whatever he does, Ares thinking of some more battle tactics and Kaffine Kid spying on Apollo. Now the question would be why Kafffine Kid spying on Apollo, well he had told her that he had a surprise for their one month anniversary.

Crunch, rustle, crrraaassshhh! "What was that noise"? asked Apollo while looking around. "Ugggg" moaned Kaffine Kid, who would have thought that there would be a branch in the middle of a bush. Kaffine Kid certainly didn't think there was one for she ended up tripping over it while trying to get a better look at what Apollo was doing.

"Kaffine Kid! Are you ok that was a natty fall that you took their" said Apollo. "Yea I'm ok, just got a couple of scrapes that's all" replied Kaffine Kid. "I'm glad I don't know what I would do without you Kaffine Kid whispered Apollo. Though without his knowing Kaffine Kid heard what he had said and started to blush. "Soooo…ummm" said Kaffine Kid, "You were trying to get a sneak peak at your present weren't you?" asked Apollo. "Maaaayyybeee" replied Kaffine Kid. "Well your just in luck, I just finished it though I was going to take you out to a nice picnic then as the sun was setting I was going to give your present to you buuuut since you went ahead and almost got hurt I guess I can give it to you now" said Apollo. "Yessssssss!" squealed Kaffine Kid.

Apollo then takes out his lyre and plays Kaffine Kid the song that he wrought for her.

(I do not own this song)

_I Just Want To Lay Next To You  
For Awhile  
You Look So Beautiful Tonight  
Your Eyes Are So Lovely  
Your Mouth Is So Sweet  
A Lot Of People  
Misunderstand Me  
That's Because They Don't  
Know Me At All  
I Just Want To Touch You  
And Hold You  
I Need You  
God I Need You  
I Love You So Much_

Each Time The _Wind__ Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . ._

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer

I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You

I Just Can't Hold On

I Feel We Belong

My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You

I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do

'Cause I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You

At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . .

When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You

You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"

"I Do"  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong

This Feeling's So Strong

Well, My Life Ain't  
Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

We Can Change All The World  
Tomorrow

We Can Sing Songs Of  
Yesterday

I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell  
To Sorrow

This Is My Life And I,

Want To See You For Always  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

No, Baby

Oh!

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

If I Can't Stop!

And If I Stop . . .

No

Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . .

What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .  
(Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do)

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do  
Girl!

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

You Know I Do  
And If I Stop . . .

Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

"Ohhh Apollo that was wonderful" said Kaffine Kid. "Thanks, you know I can teach you how to sing replied Apollo. "Really I would love that" exclaimed Kaffine Kid

Authors Note:

The song is I just can't stop loving you by Michael Jackson, though in the song Siedah is singing though in here she is not.


	5. Chapter 4: The gift and the portal

Chapter 4: The gift and the portal

"What to do, what to do, what to do" murmured Kaffine Kid while walking around in circles. "What's wrong Kaffine Kid?" asked Apollo. "Well Hercules birthday is coming up and I have no clue what to get him. Oooh Apollo do you have any ideas, or even better what did you get him?" Kaffine Kid asked quickly. "Ummm well you know I got him a prophecy, it's one of my many powers, why don't you give him a gift made by one of your powers" replied Apollo.

"Waaaaaaaaaa hic waaaaa waaaaa hic" cried Kaffine Kid "Wwwhhhatt's worng baby" asked Apollo while hugging Kaffine Kid. "My powers are nothing like yours or the other god's. I just have the power to make bubbles and to make people thirsty. What am I going to do give him bubbles to scare away his enemies or make him really thirsty?" answered Kaffine Kid.

"Ohhhhh I know what to do, I'll just go looking around the mortal world and see what I can get from there, yes it is a brilliant plan" whispered Kaffine Kid. "I don't know Kaff what if it doesn't work? asked Apollo. "Oooo Apollo everything will be fine, don't worry sooo much. Uhhhhh if it makes you feel any better you can come a long" answered Kaffine Kid.

-Out Side at the portals to the mortal world-

"oookk ok ok now which one is it, hmmmmm this one looks right" murmured Kaffine Kid. "Wwwaaiiitttt that's not the right one….." yelled Apollo right when the portal turned on a sucked them down.

Authors Note:

I'm sorry that it was so short and for the cliff hanger if you don't like them. Also if anyone has any ideas on any songs that would work just let me know and I have a pic of Apollo and Kaffine Kid here so if anyone wants to have a look at them that's great and the pics do not belong to me but goggle images. Oh and if anyone has anyideas on what the present should be please let me know. Thanks!


End file.
